vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isley
|-|Isley= |-|Awakened Form= Summary Isley is a male Awakened being, ex-Number 1 of the Organizations very first generation of warriors. When in his transformed state, he resembles a sleek, black centaur whose right arm can act as a lance or axe and the left as a bow or shield. He fires homing arrows with great skill. Isley initiated the Northern campaign to kill Luciela and take over the south and become an unrivaled power by destroying the possibility of an alliance between Riful and Luciela against him and Priscilla. Isley sacrificed his awakened followers to distract the organization and Riful, while he went south to eliminate Luciela. The organization sent 24 claymores to slow down Isley's allies, while they prepared Alicia for controlled awakening. During the North campaign, he finds Raki and takes him in. Later, when Raki compliments him on his skills with a sword, Isley agrees to become Raki's teacher and begins to instruct him in swordsmanship. In the next seven years after he sent the awakened beings to the west and east, it is discovered that Isley emerged victorious against Luciela in which both contestants nearly died. Isley remained quiet for the next seven years, and later, he is seen being hunted by Abyss feeders. In the aftermath, Isley finally falls after been slowly eaten away. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Isley (Sometimes romanized Easley), epithet "White Silver King", "of the North, "of the South" Origin: Claymore Gender: Male Age: Unknown (at least a few hundred years) Classification: Awakened Being, Former Claymore No. 1 of The Organization Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Able to enhance his stats with Yoki, Can sense Yoki, Immortality (Type 1), Shapeshifting (Able to freely transform his arms into various weapons, can also transform into an awakened form which considerably augment his power), Master swordsman, and can generate and shoot arrows (Even in his human state they create massive explosions, can shoot multiple arrows at once with drastically augmented power and velocity when awakened, which also home in on the target) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Destroyed large areas of land and caused earthquakes when he was battling Luciela, comparable to Riful who performed this feat) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Riful who performed this feat) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact extent is unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (Can take blows from other Abyssals), Regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: High (Can fight for long periods of time without rest) Range: Several meters, hundreds of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Above average. Adept and highly experienced fighter, a cunning battle tactician with decent strategic intelligence. Isley cleverly arranged his strategy to expand his colony into Luciela's region by sacrificing many of his subordinates and also using Priscilla to protect him from Riful, who would secretly attack him after his fatal duel with Luciela. He also prepared an effective long-term plan to kill Priscilla once and for all. Weaknesses: After meeting Raki and spent years acted as his mentor, Isley quits eating human flesh; he starved himself for years and grew weaker. Later, he ventured alone to attract the attention of his opponents so that Raki would not be involved in his personal warfare. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Yoki (Demon Energy):' The energy of a yoma. When a Claymore is created, she assimilates the yoki. The claymores use yoki to use special skills like increasing their strength and speed: the more yoki used, the bigger the boost, but the distortion induced by the yoki released is also increased proportionally. Moreover, the claymores gradually lose their humanity to the monster within the more yoki they use; if they go beyond a certain point, they will 'awaken' and completely lose touch with their human self. Many Claymore also uses their yoki to make special moves. *'Weapon Creation:' Isley's most notable ability is his capacity to shapeshift his arms into various weapons. He has thus far been seen using his arms in the form of a lance, bow, shield, claw, axe, and a massive broadsword similar to those used by Claymores. When using his arm as a bow, he can simultaneously fire a small barrage of organic arrows, each of which could change their trajectories to home in on their targets in his awakened state. *'Awakened Form:' Isley can transform into a giant centaur with excellent body control; he can shape his both arms into any weapon. In this state, Isley's combat capabilities are considerably augmented. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Claymore Category:Sword Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Chi Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Axe Users Category:Lance Users Category:Bow Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Leaders